Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for recovering organic carboxylic acids from aqueous solutions of salts of such organic carboxylic acids. The process involves releasing the acid from the salt and extracting the free acid in carbon dioxide at a pressure and temperature high enough for the carbon dioxide to be in the supercritical state.